The present invention relates to radio receivers, and also to a buffer system for radio receivers.
It frequently happens that a person while listening to the radio is not particularly attentive to what is being broadcast but suddenly hears something which catches the listener's interest and which the listener would like to hear in full. This occurs especially when listening to the radio while operating an automotive vehicle since the attention of the driver, and sometimes of the passengers, is primarily occupied in operating the vehicle, in a conversation with another passenger, etc. Should the listener thus miss a part of a previously-broadcasted information, such information is lost to the listener unless the information is rebroadcasted.